<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bernadetta's Daddy Kink by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627213">Bernadetta's Daddy Kink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark'>MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/F, It's coping!, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering, corrective rape, dw that is just part of a flashback and not something actually between bernaleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth discovers that her student has a rather unusual fixation about her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bernadetta's Daddy Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There, that should be it for that unit. Do you have any questions, Bernadetta?”</p>
<p>    It’s another day of private tutoring for Bernadetta. As exhausting as it is on top of her teaching schedule already, it’s a sacrifice Byleth is willing to make on the days when her student is far too anxious to even leave her room to attend class. After all, she is a very promising student who deserves the same opportunity as her classmates, even if her behaviour prevents her from it.</p>
<p>    “Um, I don’t think so… I think I understood everything.” Bernadetta nods calmly, her voice devoid of the anxiety it usually is full of. It’s a good thing that in private spaces like this, her anxiety doesn’t get the better of her, and she’s able to focus well on her lessons. Putting her book away and standing up to bow to her professor, she says, “Thank you so much for everything, Professor…! I really hope I’m not too much trouble...”</p>
<p>    “Of course. It is my duty to ensure that all of my students receive the education they deserve, no matter what.” Byleth answers sincerely, a smile on her face reflecting the warm tone with which she speaks. “And if you require additional aid for whatever reason, it is up to me to provide that. So please, don’t feel bad about needing private tutoring.”</p>
<p>    “Aaah… oh, you’re so good to me, daddy…”</p>
<p>    Pretty much as soon as Bernadetta says that, she immediately freezes up, her face full of terror. At first, Byleth was about to say that it’s nothing, but before she can even speak, her mind pauses to take a moment to process what just happened. And by the time she’s processed it…</p>
<p>    “Um, excuse m-”</p>
<p>    “N-nooooo! It’s all over! Aargh, I’m sorry professor! Please don’t look at me! You probably think I’m a disgusting creepy pervert!” Oh there it is, Bernadetta’s going into shutdown mode, turning away and crouching down with her book over her head. Oh dear. This isn’t good. “Oh it’s all over now, Bernie, look at what you’ve done… that’s what you get for writing all those stupid books about… aaa! She’s never going to tutor you again, stupid, stupid stupid…!”</p>
<p>    “Bernadetta.”</p>
<p>    “Wh-what!? A-are you going to p-punish me now? Oh I just know you are going to, oh I’ve really gone and done it n-”</p>
<p>    “Bernadetta!”</p>
<p>    “E-eek! Y-yes…?”</p>
<p>    Finally, that was enough to get Bernadetta to stop going on and on, and to actually look up at her. Not actual eye contact, but in her general direction. Still good enough for her though. Byleth simply sighs and says with a concerned frown, “Bernadetta, I’m not mad at you, and I don’t hate you. I’m simply curious as to… as to why you just referred to me as ‘daddy’. I… I thought you have nothing but bad memories of your father.”</p>
<p>    “Y-yeah… b-but it’s nothing like th-that…” Finally comfortable enough to stand again, or perhaps just getting tired of kneeling like that, Bernadetta gets up and puts her book down, returning her hands to a nervous position in front of her. Still though, she avoids eye contact, and looks down nervously as she explains, “It’s just… it’s just that, I’ve always seen you as kind of a… substitute fatherly figure for me. Someone who actually cares about me, and looks after me, and… and uses gentler methods of educating me. You praise me when I do well, and console me when I do poorly, and it’s just… You really are like the father I’ve always wished I’ve had…” </p>
<p>    “Oh, Bernadetta…”</p>
<p>    “It’s why… um, it’s why I’ve… s-started writing about it. The fantasy, I mean…” Bernadetta continues, much to Byleth’s surprise, as her reaction changes from tender to intrigued, “Like, you know how I like to spend my time writing these… um, books I suppose? They’re just… silly little stories that come from my fantasies. They’re usually just… just stories about heroines and whatnot, but I’ve… um, recently when I think about you, I’ve started writing stories about the romance between a teacher and her student, who acts like a fatherly figure to her student, and even indulges in her lewd fantasies…”</p>
<p>    “O-oh.”</p>
<p>    Oh, hm. That’s a lot. That’s certainly not something Byleth had expected to find out so soon about, and it feels kind of really weird coming from her own student. It’s… flattering, she supposes? But hm, that is kind of weird still. Since student and teacher relations are kinda… hm, yeah.</p>
<p>    “Um, so yeah…” Bernadetta finishes, and looks up at Byleth once again. And reacts poorly to her blank staring, “O-oh no! I didn’t say too much, did I-!? Oh no, it’s over now, I’ve said too much, I just know it…!”</p>
<p>    “No, it’s, it’s fine. I just hadn’t expected it, is all.”</p>
<p>    “I-is it… is it really fine…?”</p>
<p>    “It is, I assure you.” It’s still a bit surprising, but… it could be fun to indulge Bernadetta like this. Deciding to pull a… somewhat risky maneuver, Byleth steps closer and holds onto her student’s arms gently, and says with a sly smile, “After all, Bernie Bear, wouldn’t you like to play with daddy for a bit?”</p>
<p>    “P-p-professor-!?”</p>
<p>    “Don’t you mean, ‘daddy’?~”</p>
<p>    Oh, seeing the way Bernadetta’s face turning beet red like this is such a delight! She’s so easy to fluster, Byleth can’t believe she’s been missing out on this kind of thing by holding back! But at least, now that she knows her weakness, perhaps she can take this a bit further… </p>
<p>    Continue holding onto her arms, she leans in and whispers in Bernie’s ear, “Come now, Bernie Bear, your daddy is right here, don’t you want to show him how much you long for him~?”</p>
<p>    “I-I do…! Yes daddy, I-I’d really love to…!” Oh that certainly gets Bernie riled up. She’s excitedly embraced her now, nuzzling up against her bosom in a really obviously horny way, as Byleth returns the embrace, softly touching her back. “I’ve… oh I’ve wanted daddy for so long…! There’s… there’s so much I want to do with daddy…!”</p>
<p>    “Hmhm, such a good girl…”</p>
<p>    Oh, Byleth’s really feeling this role. It’s actually pretty fun, watching Bernadetta melt in her arms like this while whispering sweet nothings to her. She really does want it to the next step though, so she brings her student in for a kiss, delicately caressing her lips with her own, not enough to satiate her craving, but just enough to drive her wild and wanting for more. Her daughter even desperately try to escalate it by using her tongue, but Byleth purposely denies her this pleasure until she gives up, and decides to wait like a good girl, before she earns the privilege of having her daddy’s tongue pushed through her lips into her mouth.</p>
<p>    Aah, Bernadetta really is a good girl, accepting it so readily, and nibbling and suckling on her tongue like this… as Byleth feels herself getting wet, her hands get friskier, groping at her daughter’s behind and slowly pulling up her skirt from behind. She has such a delicate and wonderful body… how could she have missed out on this all this time? What a shame… guess she’s really gotta make up for it by really taking advantage of it!</p>
<p>    As the kiss ends, Byleth marvels at the effect it has on her daughter. Bernadetta’s face is all red, but instead of her usual anxious expression, her eyes are wide open with excitement, and her lips are curled up in a perverted smile. This is a side daddy never thought he might get to see, but seeing it really gets him going.</p>
<p>    “D-daddy… daddy r-really likes his Bernie Bear? Even if… aah, even if she’s useless and u-unmarriageable?” Byleth was under the impression that such things would probably be triggering for her student, but seeing the way Bernadetta is saying it with such… arousal, she wonders if it’s okay to play along like this.</p>
<p>    “Of course, my lovely daughter. Unmarriageable… it’s better this way, as it means daddy gets to keep even more of you. All. To. Himself ~” Oh what a risky thing to say, but Bernadetta responds only with an excited squeal and once again burying her face into her bosom, so Byleth supposes this was the right move! Maybe this means she oughta go a bit harder on the… recreating of her traumatic memories?</p>
<p>    “Aaahn, daddy…!” Hehe, maybe this is okay. As long as Bernadetta is enjoying herself and feeling good, Byleth doesn’t mind taking this wherever she wants to take it. As Bernadetta pulls herself from Byleth’s bosom and pulls back, she excitedly says, “D-daddy, I want you… I want you to do the thing where you tie me up and t-teaches me to be… to be a proper wife…!”</p>
<p>    “Oh? Oh, hmm, well, I don’t really-”</p>
<p>    “I-it’s okay daddy! I have… I keep a coil of ropes in my room! I-I’ve even… I’ve even p-practiced tying myself up with it…!” Oh wow, Byleth really was not expecting this, but Bernadetta actually does pull out a coil of rope, and is already working on putting herself in bondage. Huh, even this is a little extreme for the professor, but she ain’t about to knock it till she tries it. “I-I just… I w-want daddy to… to teach me to be a p-proper marriageable woman…!”</p>
<p>    “Hmhm, of course, Bernie... “ Helping her daughter with the rest of the ropes so they’re nice and secure, Byleth lays Bernadetta down in her bed, completely bound and helpless. Placing a hand to her cheek and stroking her gently, she trails her hand down to her delicate neck, and then to her bosom, bound by rope, softly squeezing it. “You do have quite a lovely body, you know, it’s a shame you haven’t been using it to please your daddy…”</p>
<p>    “Aah, daddy’s big hands… so calloused and rough…” Gosh, it really does seem like Bernadetta’s so into it she sexualizes just about every part of Byleth. Not that she really minds, this kind of attention is really nice. “P-please… touch me all over, daddy…! I want you to t-take me… and m-make me yours…!”</p>
<p>    “Oh, so eager, aren’t you? Hmhm, how adorable…” Gently feeling along Bernadetta’s bust, and then down to her abdomen, before… reaching her thighs. Byleth purposely spends some time running her hands along her daughter’s thighs, teasing her and making her squirm. It’s such a turning watching her daughter getting so excited by her touch… she supposes it wouldn’t be a bad idea to reward her with some relief. “Such a delicate little flower… Hmhm, you like your first time being taken by your daddy?”</p>
<p>    “Y-yes…! I’ve… I’ve always w-wanted daddy to be my first…!” Driven wild with lust, Bernadetta squirms and pants loudly, wanting so badly for her daddy to finally touch her sex with his big, calloused hands. After all, it’s okay to be unmarriageable, as long as it means she’ll belong to her daddy!</p>
<p>    “Very well, my lovely little girl… daddy will indulge you then ~”</p>
<p>    Trailing her hand back up Bernadetta’s thigh once again, Byleth pulls her panties aside, before softly rubbing her labia with her fingers. Such a cute and squeaky moan coming out of her daughter… It’s impossible to hold back while being encouraged with such delectable little moans, and Byleth quickly finds herself thrusting one, then two fingers, into her daughter’s pretty little flower, spurred on by her own arousal to move her fingers faster.</p>
<p>    “Aahn, daddy…! M-more…! I-I feel so good like this…!” Held back by her restraints, Bernie’s unable to squirm too much, asides from arching her back and heaving her chest as the ecstasy from being touched by her daddy like this floods her body again and again. It’s not like she never masturbates, but being at the mercy of her daddy like this… absolutely nothing else can compare to the pure bliss this is, as her daddy pushes in a third finger and starts thrusting them even faster.</p>
<p>    Really craving her daughter’s lips once again, Byleth draws in close and pushes her lips against Bernie’s as she continues to finger her little girl. This time, the kiss is a lot sloppier and uncoordinated, as Bernie’s excited tongue caresses and plays with her daddy’s tongue so much that she’s getting drool all on her chin. Aahh, what an adorable little girl…</p>
<p>    “Daddy, oh d-daddy…! I-it feels so nice…!” Even while making out like this, Bernadetta continues to moan loudly into the kiss, wanting so badly to please her daddy with her voice. Byleth finds this incredibly cute and sexy, urged to move her fingers even faster as she seeks to bring her daughter to a climax. “I-I want to… I want to c-cum with my d-daddy’s fingers in me so bad…! Please, m-make me cum, daddy-!”</p>
<p>    “Cum… cum for me, my dearest little daughter!” Byleth commands, her voice deeper and more stern than usual, just the voice a proper daddy would use. This quickly makes her daughter melt even further, as she becomes so wracked with pleasure she can no longer hold back from an explosive climax, her fluids positively gushing out of her and wetting her daddy’s hand. Aah…</p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>    As the ropes are undone and put away, Byleth pulls Bernadetta back into bed and cuddles her softly, her hands roaming affectionately. The two share a few more moments of silence and gentle kissing, before Byleth finally breaks the silence once again.</p>
<p>    “Mmm, was that really your first, Bernadetta?”</p>
<p>    “N-no… no, actually.” Bernadetta seems a bit sad as she elabourates on something that surprised her professor, “My first was… actually long taken by my father. He found out about me liking girls, so… um, so the next time he thought to teach me to be a proper wife…”</p>
<p>    “Hm, I see. Is that why… is that why you wanted me to take you so badly during our roleplay?”</p>
<p>    “Y-yes! Precisely!” Her face once again lights up, as finally she finds someone who understands her weird perverted desires! “It’s… um, it just really helps me not think about all the horrible things my… my actual father did to me, when I… um, when I instead do it with you. Just… replacing my bad memories of him and the things he did, with you! And like… and with how much you love me and look after me… hehe, it just feels really nice. It’s almost like it’s rewriting my bad memories with pleasant ones, you know?”</p>
<p>    “Mmhm, I understand.” Actually, Byleth doesn’t entirely understand it, but as long as it makes Bernadetta happy and helps her cope with what has happened to her in the past, it doesn’t really matter if she really understands it or not. After all, what’s most important to her is that her beloved student is happy and comfortable. “If it helps you feel more at ease with your past, I’ll gladly be your daddy anytime you’d like, Bernie Bear.”</p>
<p>    “Aah, daddy…! Hehehe!”</p>
<p>    Oh, feeling Bernadetta’s excited cuddling, hearing her happy squealing… it really does warm Byleth right up. Maybe it’s okay being her daddy after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ending is so rushed cause the Nyquil is about to knock me out and I just really wanted to get this done and posted before I lose consciousneess</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>